Letters to You
by butterflyxblade
Summary: A series of letters from Lag to Gauche after they complete their delivery. The story from Lag's perspective as written from him to Gauche, even when Gauche's letters stop coming. "Keep writing, Lag. Letters are the things that connect our HEARTS."
1. Chapter 1

Dear Gauche,

Hi, it's Lag Seeing, from Cambel Litus. Remember you delivered me here? You told me to try writing a letter. So I had Auntie teach me how to write so I could write you one. I hope you're doing okay, Gauche. I think about you everyday. Tell Slyvette I say hello and that I want to meet her too.

I don't know if you heard me before you left, Gauche. But I was thinking, that one day, I might become a letter bee like you. I asked my friend Kokesu if I can have an old gun that he has at his shop. I'll practice and become a letter bee so I can work with you. You'll be my boss though, because you'll be the head bee. And I'll meet Aria and Sylvette, and maybe Sylvette will want to become a letter bee too when her legs are better. Wouldn't that be great?

I have to go walk with Auntie to the mail post so one of the letter bees can pick this up. I wanted to wait there until the bee came but Auntie said that it could takes weeks and that I would catch a cold so I have to come right back. I really miss you, Gauche. You're my first friend. The other kids in the neighborhood make fun of me. They say, "that's the kid the government man brought." But I'm going to try and make more friends. Tell Sylvette that she's my friend too, even though I haven't met her. She's really pretty.

Auntie wonders if you'll really write me back, but I know you will. Because you're Gauche. I know you will.

From,

Lag Seeing

* * *

Dear Lag Seeing,

I'm happy you decided to write letters, Lag. Letters are truly great things, the HEART of the people. And I couldn't forget you, what made you think I could forget my good friend? You write really well for just learning. You write better than Sylvette. She says hello to you. I told her all about you and what happened on our journey. She wants to meet you too. She says that if you're my friend, you're her friend. You have two friends, Lag.

I'm sorry those kids are being mean to you. No one seems to like letter bees. I'm sorry because it's because of me. But give them time, Lag. They'll get used to you and you'll definetly make more friends.

You're going to be a great letter bee one day, Lag. But don't let Kokesu give you that gun. A Shindanjuu is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you. Tell him to hold it for you till you come to Yuusari. I do hope that will happen someday, that I will be head bee and heal Sylvette's legs. We can all live in the capital together. Sylvette can cook for you, too. She's a great cook. She makes my favorite soup. Do you remember? I got it in Yuusari and it comes in three flavors. It's delicious.

Right now, Roda and I are on a delivery. After I delivered you, I was promoted to Akatsuki. But my delivery brings me back to Yuusari, so I'm staying with Aria. I have to go back to Akatsuki now. Keep writing, Lag. Letters are the things that connect our HEARTS.

Your friend,

Gauche Suede

* * *

Dear Gauche,

I was so happy when I got your letter, Gauche! That was the first letter I've ever gotten. I read it over and over again. You're right, Gauche, it is a great thing when you get a letter. I hope you were happy when you got my letter. I wrote it with all my HEART.

I wish I was with you and Aria and Sylvette in Yuusari. Auntie and I got into a fight this morning. She said I need a haircut but I don't want one because then people would see the spirit amber in my eye. Mama, Auntie, and you are the only ones who saw it. I want it to be our secret, because Mama told me to only show people I trusted with all my HEART. But Auntie thinks I look like the pirates that dock at the shore and come into the village.

And I'm sure Sylvette is a great cook. She looked like one when I saw her in that dream I had. But I don't think that anyone can make _that_ soup taste good. Ask Roda. It's horrible. Auntie's a good cook, too. But Auntie and probably even Sylvette aren't as good of cooks as my mama. Mama made everything taste good. I miss her, Gauche. I miss her everyday. I want to go look for her but I'm not ready yet. I don't know what to do. They took my Mama away from me. And I don't even know who _they are_.

Auntie's saying I have to go to Kokesu to pick up something. I wonder what it is. I miss you too, Gauche. Almost as much as I miss Mama. I can't wait till I become a letter bee so I can see you. And Sylvette and Aria.

If writing gets my HEART closer to yours, Gauche. I'll keep writing my letters.

From,

Lag

* * *

Dear Lag Seeing,

I don't know what to say about your hair, Lag. I'm not good with things like that. But I wrote a letter to Sylvette and she said to at least cut it a little. You don't want to be mistaken as a pirate. I'm glad that you finally understand the joy that letters bring. Even though I'm a letter bee, I don't get letters that often so I was happy to get your letter, too.

You should see where I am, Lag. I'm sitting in my new home in Akatsuki. It's so bright here. I'm right near the man-made sun. It's really big and really hot in the capital. The markets are busy and everyone is doing something. It's a lot different from Yuusari. You would like it, Lag. It's daytime all the time, which makes it hard to sleep, but still, it's incredible.

I've been asking around for your mother, but no one knows Ann Seeing. I'm sorry, Lag. I know it must be hard for you. You've done so much, I'll try my best to find her and bring her back to you. I miss Sylvette. She writes me letters and sometimes I just feel like going back to Yuusari to see her. But I know this is the right thing. I've left her alone in our house. The only thing I can do now is raise enough money to bring her to Akatsuki.

I'm going on a delivery now; it will be a long one so I do not know when I can write you again. I hope I will be back in a couple weeks. I will make a good sum of money for this delivery, and the head bee is impressed with my work, this might be what gets me in.

So remember me in your HEART, Lag Seeing, because soon I may be head bee.

Your friend,

Gauche Suede

* * *

Dear Gauche,

I'm so happy Gauche! This is amazing! You're really going to do it, Gauche. You may really, really do it. You're getting me excited, Gauche. Everything is going exactly as planned. Even here, the kids are starting to like me now and everything's okay.

I'm trying to train a dingo. My friend said I can use his dog but he's fat and lazy and doesn't listen to me. It won't even sit when I say so. And you know what the worst thing is, Gauche? It listens to Aunt Sabrina! It does whatever she says and won't even look twice at me. It's harder than I thought. How did you get Roda? Was she your pet or did you find her and train her like I'm trying to? I don't think I'll use a dog...maybe I'll get a falcon...or a cougar...a cougar would be awesome, don't you think, Gauche? Tell Roda I said hello. And that I'm sorry she has to deal with you and your nasty soup.

Good luck on your delivery, I know you'll come back and get another promotion or award. That's how great you are Gauche. I'll be there one day too, I know it. Being a letter bee is what my HEART wants me to do.

From,

Lag

* * *

Dear Gauche,

I can't believe it's already been two years and a half since you brought me to Cambel Litus. It feels weird that I haven't seen you in that long. And it's been 14 months since my last letter. You haven't responded to it, but it's okay. I know you must have completed your delivery and got a big promotion in the capital. You must be really busy and not have time to write. So I'll keep writing to keep you company when you're up there. I know you must miss Sylvette and Aria. You must be so lonely Gauche. But it's okay. Because I'll keep writing my letters, even if you can't.

But anyway, there's nothing really new here. I'm nine now, so Auntie's letting me do things I couldn't do when you left. I walk to school myself now and make my own lunch. I guess you were right when you said I've become a man. Hahah, see? Even my writing's gotten better. All the kids hate school and I don't really like it either. I only like writing class because I like to write. The better you get at writing, the more letters you can write…which means the more HEART you can show people.

Auntie doesn't like my science grade though. I don't really like it, but it doesn't matter, right? I won't need to know that stuff when I become a letter bee. Just writing…and maybe some math. And how to use a gun. But I doubt they teach that at school.

Even though I'm a man now…I was thinking back to the time when I was a letter with you and Roda. I miss those time. They were so much more fun and interesting and, even though they were scary, they made me feel something. I don't really know what it was, Gauche, but when I think of it, I'll tell you. It was like…I really felt safe for the first time in a while. Mama kept me safe. But when you were with me, it just felt so much more real. I think that's what I think it was anyway.

But sorry, you probably don't even have time to read this long letter because you're so busy. So I'll tell you what it basically said. I miss you and I'm okay. And I want you to do your best Gauche, because I'm doing my best over here.

I'll be doing everything with all my HEART.

From,

Lag


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Gauche,

We had trouble over here, Gauche. I don't want to worry you, but Auntie's already stressed and there's no one else to tell. Don't worry though. I'm fine, but pirates came to Cambel Litus.

No one expected it. They just came and started acting crazy. Since we live by the water it was easy for them to get to us, I guess. But it was really scary, Gauche. We were just eating dinner and they ran into our house. It makes me mad that I couldn't even protect Aunt Sabrina. They just pushed me out of the way and made her give them money. I'm really angry Gauche. I felt the amber in my eye burning and I wanted to shoot a Shindan, but I just didn't have it in me. I'm just weak Gauche.

Maybe I should train harder. Should I ask Kotetsu for that gun now?

From,

Lag

* * *

Dear Gauche,

It's been three months and the pirates haven't left yet. They're actually making themselves at home, which gets my neighbors angry. The only good thing is that they closed school down because of it. But I rather be in school than have the town taken over by pirates. Still, since school's closed I've been studying for my letter bee test. I know most of the gaichuu now by name and ability and am starting to figure out some routes. Only in Yodaka though. I don't think that's too bad for being ten and a half though.

I wonder a lot how you're doing and how it is in Akatsuki. I have dreams about the artificial sun. It must be so warm, having it touch your skin. I have dreams about you and Sylvette too, since our memories are together in my mind now. I'm going to keep working hard so I can get to you someday.

But I have a problem. I don't know if you're getting my letters anymore. I keep getting letters saying "Gauche Suede is not at this residence, we will hold your letters until he is reachable." Maybe you just have a long delivery. That's probably it. I know nothing has happened to you because you're going to be the head bee. I have no doubts in you.

I'll try to help Auntie until the pirates leave. Good luck!

From,

Lag Seeing

* * *

Gauche,

You won't believe what happened to me, Gauche! It was one of the most scary things ever. You wouldn't believe what happened Gauche, I couldn't even believe it happened.

Well, first off, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, we've been trying to restore the city now that the pirates are gone. That's right, they're gone. That's what I'm going to tell you about. But now that they're gone, school started again and we're restoring the town because it kind of got destroy.

Here's what happened, I was walking back from the grocery market by myself because I didn't want Aunt Sabrina going out alone. But when I was walking back I got pushed into an alley with all these pirates. I've never been so scared in my life, Gauche, not since I faced the Gaichuu with you. And they started laughing at me and pushing me down. It hurt a lot. I tried not to cry but I couldn't help it. They kept going and going and I got really, really angry. I looked up at them and stood up, and they next thing I knew they stared at me and ran away. I didn't know what happened. I touched my face and noticed that the spirit amber in my eye was glowing. It must have been because I was so mad. They got scared and ran.

They left the next day, they must have been really scared of me, which gets me happy and sad. The pirates left, but I guess people really see me as scary because of the spirit amber Mama gave me. It's a good thing I keep it to myself then. I don't want people to run away from me. I don't want to be a monster.

But for the last six months we've been trying to rebuild the town. I'm eleven and helping out the older kids fix houses and stuff. But now that everything's back to normal, I'm going to put all my HEART into working on sending in my bee application. I'll be able to do it, I know I can.

I'll try my best. And I know you're probably the best bee in the capital by now. You're so close, Gauche. You probably have a lot of money now, you'll be able to help Sylvette's legs. Everything's going to work out for you Gauche. I keep getting those messages about my letters but I'm sure that's because you're on deliveries all the time. Keep going Gauche!

From,

Lag

* * *

Gauche! You won't believe it! I passed the primary letter bee test! Someone's going to come and take me into Yuusari in a couple weeks for my physical exam. Can you believe it? I'm going to Yuusari because they think I'll be able to do it. It took so long, too. I've been working on this for a year and now it's happened. I'm so happy. Aunt Sabrina looked happy too, even though she doesn't like government workers. I'll be able to get to you Gauche.

Even though I don't have a dingo yet, I'm sure everything will work out. I already got this far, how can I stop now? I've been working for a year since I last wrote to you. Gauche, I'm going to be tegami bachi soon. I'll be with you and Roda and Aria and Sylvette. I just have to keep working, which I will. I'll never stop. I will keep going until I'm there with you, Gauche. You and Mama.

Well, I have to start packing. The letter said a letter bee named Connor Kluff is coming to pick me up. Imagine if he comes in a carriage? I've never ridden in a carriage before. I have to run this to the letter marker and get started.

I think this is all because I've been writing you, Gauche. Even though you don't answer, just the thought of you reading my letters gave me confidence that I could pass the primary. You read my letters and understood my HEART.

Thank you, Gauche.

From,

Lag Seeing, future letter bee


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Gauche,

You won't believe it Gauche! Right now I'm on my way to Yuusari in a carriage with a letter bee named Connor Kluff. This is the first time I've left Cambel Litus since I came here five years ago. The letter can't even describe what I'm feeling in my HEART right now, I'm really happy. I wish I could tell you in person.

It was sad leaving Cambel Litus though. I cried when I left Aunt Sabrina and the town. They've done so much for me and helped me get this far. I'll just have to come back to deliver a letter to Cambel Litus. I'm on the way to achieving my dream, but I know I'll come back. No doubt about it. I'll see them again. Maybe I'll be able to deliver letters there when I become a letter bee. I'm sad I left Auntie but I know she's proud of me. She wanted me to apologize to you for how she acted when you brought me here. She really likes you now.

Gauche, the spores from the chippa flowers are flying past us as we travel in the carriage. It reminded me of when I watched them with you once a long time ago. Both times they were so beautiful. I can't wait to see you and tell you about them, this and everything else. I really can't

But Connor was discouarged that I haven't heard from you. "No letters? Nothing?" is what he said. But I defended you Gauche, don't worry. I said that you're just super busy.

I'll be there soon Gauche. Just wait for me a little but longer.

Lag

* * *

Dear Gauche,

There's been a change of plans, Gauche. I missed the train. But it was on purpose! Don't worry, everything's fine. Let's just say I'm on my first delivery. When Connor and I were at the train station, I saw this girl hiding inside a niche with a postal form on her arm. I couldn't believe that there was another person who was a letter, Gauche. I guess Mama isn't the only creative one. Connor says no letter bees can send her because her form was incomplete. But I couldn't just leave her there, I was a letter too afterall. So she's my first unofficial delivery.

We're camping out right now, and we're almost to our destination. She's such a pretty girl, Gauche. She's got blond shiny hair and the color of her eyes is really blue. It's a really pretty color. And she's super fast and super strong. She was able to jump up on a boulder and even defeat a Gaichuu by herself. It was amazing! She says she dosen't have a name so I call her Niche, since that's where I found her.

But even though I'm on a delivery, there's no need to worry. Kokesu finally gave me the old shindanjuu he promised me so I'm in good shape. I've been waiting for it since I came to Cambel Litus so I'm really happy. But once I deliver Niche I'll be off to Yuusari!

From,

Lag

P.S She's the only girl I've ever met to not wear underpants!

* * *

Dear Gauche,

Well, you'll be surprised Gauche, there's been another change of plans. To make a long story short, Niche will be travelling with me from now on. You see, she has this weird power that turns her hair into swords and gives her the arms of a bear. And I was actually delivering her to a freak show. And I didn't want them to treat her badly there so I helped her escape. So now Niche and her pet (food) Steak are travelling with me to Yuusari.

The only problem is, she thinks she's my Dingo now. "Niche, Lag's Dingo" is what she says. I just don't want her to get hurt. People shouldn't be used as tools like that. Not that animals should either but...well, you know what I mean Gauche. She's an eight year old girl, she shouldn't be doing stuff like this. She keeps insisting though. I'll have to persuade her out of it.

It looks like I'll be passing through a town called Kyrie. Now that I have Niche and Steak, I'll probably stay at an inn and treat them a little bit. Escaping the freak show circus did take up a lot of HEART.

I know I keep talking about what's happening to me, but I'm always thinking about you Gauche. I hope you're doing okay in Akatsuki and that everything's all right on your side. I miss you all the time.

From,

Lag

* * *

Dear Gauche,

It seems that ever since I left Cambel Litus, my life has been full of adventures. I guess that that's what all deliveries are and that I should get used to it. But everything's just so crazy. In Kyrie, a town called the Dead End, we did some amazing things. We met a girl name Nelli who stole my crossing permit, but it was only because she wanted to deliver a letter. I had to get it back from her, fight a giant Gaichuu with Niche and prove to Nelli that the person she was sending the letter to was good.

He has to be good, since he's tegami bachi.

Gauche, do you know a letter bee named Jiggy Pepper? Apparently he's really famous because he rides an iron horse. If you see him, tell him that Nelli is all right and is still working his way to him.

I'm sorry Gauche, I can't write anymore. I'm so tired. I had to shoot a lot of shindan at a bell in a church and I'm exhausted.

I hope you're not tiring yourself out too, Gauche. Remember that you can't lose your HEART.

From,

Lag


End file.
